Twisted
by SykoJuice
Summary: Instead of going to Russia, the british gang find themselves in one little old Lima, Ohio.


"Welcome to McKinley High Kids"

"Is that your dad, Anwar?" Asks Chris before being punched by the musulman guy. Rolling his eyes, the guy turned to his best friend and ignored whatever the principal of the school was saying.

"Where are we again?" Maxxie turned to Anwar and gets a little pamphlet that a big-eyed red head gave him while riding on the bus to where they are now.

"Well, I think, Lima? Ohio?" The blond frowns and looks back at the taller friend "Is that even a thing? Is there really a place called Lima? What a stupid name" Anwar limits himself to a sigh of agreement.

Chris turns his head as he feels someone tugging at his shirt and turns around to find Tony with an expectant look on his face.

"What? Do I have something on the face?" He starts feeling his face with the palms of his hands and Tony rolls his eyes and whispers.

"No, I was wondering if you brought the drugs?"

"Sure, I did" Answered Chris, puffing his cheeks and looking proud, again the blue-eyed boy rolled his eyes and decided he was okay with the answer, and turned back to the school's principal.

"...we, here in Mckinley, have a lot of extracurricular activities, such as Football team, Hockey team, and-" He was abruptly interrupted and pushed to the side, by a very short girl with brown hair and brown eyes, who also was wearing a sweater with kitties on it.

"Hello, dear visitors from London, my name is Rachel Berry and I'm captain of the glee club, the glee-" This time she was interrupted by a black girl who was actually just passing by and stopped cold as she heard the brunet.

"Sorry white girl, and clearly do not remember voting for you as captain of the glee club you know?" The girl hissed as the tiny girl rolled her eyes.

"I second that" An asian girl that was standing next to the black girl said in a quites voice gaining the glaring daggers from Rachel.

"Yeah, well, whatever, I personally invite you to come watch the practice that we're pulling right now and-"

"Wait, are we practicing right now?" The asian girl asked while following her friend to the auditorium.

Rachel turned on her heels and started following both friends. The group of friends stared at each other and started to follow the crazy brunet noticing they really did not have anything to lose. Minutes later they found themselves in a big auditorium and sat right in front of the stage.

"This is so cool" Commented Chris while jumping on his seat making the rest of the guys roll their eyes.

Rachel walked to the microphone that stood right in the middle of the stage and started singing her voice loud and high.

"I wake up every evening/ with a big smile on my face/ it never feels out of place..." She continued singing loud and clear through all the song, when it came to an end, the british friends started clapping, happier that it ended than really surprised.

"That Rachel girl looks creepy crazy" Cassie muttered under her breath.

"Her voice is nice but highly annoying" Said Jal.

"Does she even have boobs?" Asked Chris kind of confused "Fuck it, I'd still fuck her anyway" Says Chris while starting to make obscene signs.

Two guys walked out of the side of the theatre and the curtains opened, showing a wheel chair guys holding a guitar and more people standing with their back to the crowd.

The two guys stood at the middle of stage and it wasn't until they both turned that every british student gaped.

"He's so hot" Jal said while making kiss-y faces to the pale boy while Michelle giggled.

"He's so cute, do you think he would notice me?" The girl asked while looking at her breast and not so cautiously rearranged her boobs to make them look bigger.

"Every guy wants in your pants 'chelle, why wouldn't he?" The black girl rolled her eyes at her friend who just started to put on more lip gloss on while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Well, shit" murmured Sid quietly while Tony had his gaze pasted on the boy. The boy's got some sexy curves and is pretty handsome and his skins seems so tentative and smooth.

"I would go gay one night, if we were talking about that" Chris remarked while cleaning away some of the drooling.

"I second that" Anwar says from behind.

"Can you see that ass?" All boys tilted their heads to look and let out a surprised a pleasant sound at seeing the round and fine ass the guy sported un those thighs skinny jeans.

Everyone else started talking about the handsome eyes trying to figure out more about him by just looking at what they can see, while Maxxie still can't get his eyes off the boy. He's just too gorgeous to not look at. Eventually he took his eyes off the guy's face (and maybe ass) and tuned in to the conversation the guys where having.

"Bet I can make him sleep with me before we live back to London" Tony said while Chris looked at him predatorily.

"Guys..."

"Bet you can't" Replies Chris with a frown in his face.

"Guys, we don't even know if he's gay... For all we know he could be staring at Michelle's boobs or Jal's ass" Anwar pointed wisely while Maxxie felt himself getting hot for the maybe-gay-maybe-straight guy.

All guys turned their heads to see the coiffed boy to just see him dancing around with the other tall guy. The boy was nowhere near staring at Michelle's boobs, but to be fair, he wasn't near staring at any of them, he was just too focused on the other boy's eyes, which lead the guys to think he may be gay, but al ready taken.

"If he were to be gay, do you think that's his boyfriend?" Sid asked what everyone else was thinking. They all looked at Maxxie, searching for professional gay help, and the boy just rolled his eyes and looked at the two guys on stage.

Cautiously inspecting both guys, he came to the conclusion he's got not conclusion, but sure by the way the smaller teen was looking a the other, he could see he might be gay and the other might be his boyfriend, despite the fact he looks pretty straight, one never knows, or he just might have a huge and undeniably crush on the taller guy, counting on if he was gay, if so he ended up being straight, maybe it was all for the show, but Maxxie couldn't really tell at all.

"If gay were the case, he sure as fuck is his boyfriend or has a crush bigger than Russia on the guy" Finally says, and the guys start muttering about the taller man.

"He's got luck, not even Michelle got those curves"

"He must be blackmailing him"

"He's handsome, bet that's why"

"Maybe he's the only one able to control him, he seems bitchy"

"He must be big, he seems big, he has face of being big" Again, all the boys turned to look at Chris and roller their eyes in almost perfect sync.

All british's group eyes roll back to the stage to see both guys ending the song with some dance moves and watch the ones in behind stop in cold in weird positions.

The blue eyed male started laughing and, Chris felt intoxicated by such a sound as much as the other guys. The other male turned his back at the smaller, just right in the moment when said teen started running and jumped in his back and started suffocating the taller man started cursing loudly while the crazy brunet, Rachel, was trying to tear them apart and shush them.

"... Anthony Hummel, you've got no right of attacking your former glee club mate in such a terrible and rude way" Cried Rachel, and Tony stared confused at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah" The taller male huffed as the arms stopped suffocating him but still around his neck. The smaller male jumped to get higher in the other teen's back, only causing Chris to have a boner and start imagining dirty things " _Anthony_ "

"You know I'm not Anthony, you fuck-sucker" And for some weird reason hearing the boy course like that made the girls hot and bothered. Especially Michelle, who in her mind was already planning on how to get the boy attention.

"Fist of all, how the fuck do you such a fuck? and second, I know, but I do know you hate the name" And Tony really did not bat an eye, with eyes like those he couldn't care less if the guy liked or not his name, even though the rest of the group snickered at the revelation.

"First of all, shut up, second of all, shut up!" Second name? Jal felt pretty sure the brunet didn't say any first name.

"Would you prefer me to call you Elizabeth?"

"Well, that's my actual second name, thank you very much"

"Girly"

"I'm not a girl"

"Yeah, I _know_ that"

"Pervert!" The boy slapped the back of the taller male and this one winced at the little pain at the back of the head.

"I was just verifying you weren't bigger than me, every guy does that in the locker room's shower and you know that, for your knowledge you may be slightly bigger than Puck, however, bet you've done that before" A Mohawked boy, who Jal bet was said Puck started protesting but was partially ignored by both boys as they continued fighting.

"Bet I haven't"

"Bet you have"

"Bet-"

"Haha- Yeah, bet you- Could you just please shut the fuck up?" Shouted a look-like latino girl both boys stopped and started muttering, Cassie bet were insults, under their breaths.

"Well, thank you, Santana" Said Rachel and the latino girl, Santana may be, smirked and winked her way while the other rolled her eyes.

"I didn't do it for you man-hands, I did it because I didn't want them to end up fucking each other right here on stage" That seemed to trigger something on _Anthony,_ or _Elizabeth_ , Cassie really didn't know, as he jumped down the back of the other boy.

"Oh, so you think we'd fuck right on stage? Bet you wet-dream about that" _Anthony_ , yeah, that was what Cassie was going for while she searched for the boy's first name, snapped.

"Yeah, because I always dream about Finn and Lady-face fucking around. Oh my god, I'm so hot right now" She said in a fake whiny voice and Anwar could see the boy's face flushing in anger.

"Oh fuck, she just didn't-" Before the tall boy, Finn, could finish he already had his arms wrapped around the tiny of Anthony's waist while with all his strength the coiffed boy fighter liberty and coursed over.

"Come here, you little skank, I'm going to slap the bitch out of your latino face" And for Anthony's credit, Santana did looks scared, but still didn't bat an eye.

"Okay, Kurt" _Kurt, that's it_ , the british thought "Calm down, before I-" He was interrupted by Kurt starting to kick his way out of his arms once again and Finn sighed "Okay, well, don't say I did not warned you" Suddenly the smaller boy was on Finn's shoulder kicking his chest, however, seconds later he gave up and stopped, hanging (literally) off Finn's shoulder "You've got a nice ass, dude"

"Well, thank you," Kurt sighed and patted Finn on his back "You're not so bad yourself"

"Told you so" Santana once again muttered and Kurt spatted rather quickly.

"Swear if I wan't hanging from Finn's shoulder I would be shaving off your hair for bring so bitchy" And even though it was a false threat, the latino brushed her finger through her hair to make sure her hair was still in place, and sighed noticeably to find it right in place.

"Guys!" Rachel finally shouted and everyone turned heads to look at the short brunet. She fake smiled and waved at the gang "Guys, we've got public" She said forcibly and Anwar could swear he saw the vein of her forehead almost exploding.

Both guys turned to see the british faces. Their eyes almost bugging out of their heads, they seemed as the only ones who haven't noticed there was any public at all, going by the fact they were the only ones who were surprised, the others just seemed unimpressed.

"Oh, fuck" Cursed loudly Finn as he let Kurt fall off his shoulder in a much louder thud, Jal wincing in pain while Michelle was almost in her knees praying nothing happened to his angelical face features. Fortunately for both, Michelle and Kurt, his face was damage-free, but he got his pants ripped by the knee. Unfortunately for Finn, Kurt would have preferred dying himself rather than having his clothes ruined. Once Finn realized what he's done, his eyes grew big and tried give a run for his dear life, but shit was Kurt fast, Finn hadn't even given about three steps when Kurt jumped on top of him.

"Oh no, Finnegan Hudson, you're not getting out of this" the smaller boy growled, while both started wrestling on the floor of the auditorium. How much money would he need to be in the same position with Maxxie but just with much fewer layers, Maxxie thought to himself.

"Oh, what you gonna do? Bite me? Please Kurt I thin- Ah!" Finn's cry of distress echoed all around the stage as the blue eyed boy bites his neck harder than intended but still didn't bite any weaker " I was joking, fuck, ow, ow, ow," Once Kurt was off Finn's body, Finn got his cellphone out and got to camera to see his neck, red teeth marks on the left side with little bits of blood "Awh man, that'll leave a fucked up mark"

"Would there be a day when you stop fighting you two? I know your friendship has grown stronger since de Gaga assignment, but please, fights are not friendly, they disturb in our calm and peaceful embiroment" Rachel said and both guys looked guilty for a moment, before they broke in a hard laugh.

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked back at the gang of british teens, she cleared her throat to call their attention.

"I'm sorry for the little, uhh, inconvenience" She said while raising a brow to both boys who were now laying completely still on the floor, she sighed and continued "We are the glee club of Mckinley. I am Rachel Berry, like I said before, and my other fellow members of the club are Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Puck, Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Sam, and, umh well, Finn and Kurt" She smiled while the taller male helped the other stand up, giving the taller a small and quick peck on the lips, totally ignoring the little grimace in his face after it.

Meanwhile, Maxxie felt free of feeling excited as it was obvious Finn wasn't Kurt's boyfriend and he would have started dancing if it wasn't that he had twelve pair of eyes staring at him, well, not only him, but still.

Tony stood up and cleared his throat "Well we came from London. My name is Tony" He raised an eyebrow at the way Kurt blushed knowing exactly what Finn had said before "and well, he's Sid" The boy slightly waved at the guys on stage "This is Anwar-"

"Are you Figgins' son?" Asked the mohawked boy, Puck, and Anwar only did nothing, just for the fact that Puck had some serious machinery of arms and he didn't want to know what he could do with his fists.

"No, I'm not" He said, this time really rolling his eyes as hearing his friends snickering.

"Anyway, this is Jal, Michelle" Just as her name was being said she winked an eye an could hear someone mutter ' _I'd tap that_ ' and felt pretty satisfied "Cassie, Chris and Maxxie" He finished and his eyes went scanning the twelve people on stage again.

"Well, first of all, Welcome to Lima, Ohio, second of all I personally-"

"Oh my god, Rachel, they just stole the piano from-" Just as Mercedes said the words, even before she finished, Rachel was already out the door her steps sounding more distant by every second.

"And that people, is how you get rid of one Rachel Berry" Said Tina, proud of her friend with a little clap.

"Your ability in manipulating Rachel to leave us alone is quite impressing, still at the same time scary" Said Kurt with a small smirk at the corner of his face.

"Uh, excuse me, do you know where the restroom is? I've got sort of a problem" Chris said while pointing down at the bulge in his pants and Jal couldn't help but face palm herself. Kurt, from the distance Chris could see Kurt blushing while Finn was trying not to laugh, and the other only seemed amused.

However, Santana grew a smirk and walked down the stairs of the stage to the british boy and grabbed him by the hem of the shirt.

"Come on pretty boy, I'll show you the way" Said the Latino girl and Chris followed right behind with a wide smile raising his fist in glory before they both walked out the door.

"Not going to the bathroom in about two hours until janitors go clean, noted" Kurt muttered for himself and Finn let out a laugh, that sounded more of a giggle, but if you asked him, was a manly laugh.

"Well I should get going, Mr. Schue is not by any chance giving me an opportunity another opportunity to go late to class, see you later baby-boy" Said Mercedes giving Kurt a small wave.

"Me too, he'll get crazy if I do so" Said Tina and started walking behind her.

"Bye, sweeties" Shouted Kurt before they were out of earshot.

"I should get going"

"Yeah, me too"

"Also me, I've got projects"

Slowly all the glee club started to go, until there up stage only was left Finn and Kurt while the british gang was still fitted in the first row.

"Well, now that everyone is going, I'm goi-"

"Oh no, sweetie, you're staying here and helping me giving them a tour by school"

"But-"

"No buts, Frankenteen, let's get going" He started walking to the exit of the auditorium being followed by Michelle, pretty quickly and the other trying to follow the girl's pace.

Finn sighed and started walking, and before anything else could happen, Maxxie decided to create a conversation. Even though he was straight and taken, that didn't mean he couldn't have a decent way of unnoticeably stare at his handsome face, even id he wasn't Kurt.

"You're Finn, right?" He asked once he started walking by his side. He say the guy inspect him from the corner of his eyes before turning his head completely to him.

"Uh, yeah"

"Are you and Kurt close?" He really didn't mean to spill that, he wasn't even wanting to add Kurt into the conversation but curiosity won him over everything, so he just let the question sink in

"Uh, kind of, we weren't this close last year, because I was kind of an asshole, and it was pretty weird but after glee, we kinda started talking and he was pretty cool but, like I was quarterback, and still am, but like last year it was all new to me, and he had like this big crush on me, and it was pretty weird, and some football teammates started bullying me for being gay with the, you know F-word" Maxxie nodded and was kind of glad he didn't say the word, he may not seem to show it, but the word really bloody fucks him over "So I kinda freaked out and like had a huge homophobic attack and like pushed Kurt away and called him the F-word, something I fully, uh, what's the word when you wish something never happened but still happened?"

"Regret?" Maxxie asked carefully and knew that was the word Finn was searching when his eyes lit up and started nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah, that, like I totally refrain it, so I apologized and I'm glad I did because if I hadn't made we wouldn't be friends, and that would, like be, totally not cool, he has always been there for me, he's like my best friend, he was there when Quinn got pregnant and like gave the worst advice of how to telling her parents she was pregnant, because at the end they kicked her out, however it didn't matter because he made up to me by being there when I discovered, well, when Rachel told me, I wasn't the baby's father, if not Puck, my supposed to be best friend who I've already forgiven kind of. I- I really though she could get pregnant because of the Jacuzzi situation, I really feel stupid about it. Kurt told me he would have been confused also, but he only said it for me not to feel bad, Puck even told me before I forgave him I was stupid enough to believe the story." The way the taller teen looked down at his shoes, made Maxxie feel sympathy for the boy and mentally admitted it was stupid to believe so, but he sighed.

"I don't think Kurt said it to make you feel good, I would have been confused too" He said with a shrug and felt satisfaction wheeling all over him when he saw the was Finn litted up, so he continued "Yeah, didn't everyone knew that was possible?"

"Yeah! I like, learned that somewhere, and like when Quinn told me so, it made so much sense I didn't put on a second thought after she told me" Maxxie nodded again "Well, what were we on? So- Oh yeah, Kurt. So yeah, he's a pretty good guy and very cool and like he get's bullied a lot by those stupid, like Kurt likes to call them, _neanderthals,_ oh- haha, that's a funny word, neanderthals- haha, how does Kurt says like it's not funny?, neanderth- haha, nea-" He stopped when he looked back and Maxxie and whispered a little and silent apology "So, yeah, and like he does not deserve that because Kurt is actually the best of the best, and he's my best friend, and like I really wish he sees me like a best friend, even though I know he has Mercedes, still, int would be very cool, and even though is selfish I wish I come first sometimes, because like, I would totally be lost without Kurt trying to convince me I'm not like, a Lima Loser or stuff, he's cool like that, and like it's much cooler now that we're going to live together because our parents are getting married and like I'd have Kurt twenty-four/Seven and we'd be like step-siblings or step-brothers and that'd be all kinds of cool" Maxxie felt kind of amused by the quantity of words the boy just spilled out of his mouth in a short amount of time.

"Well, Finn, I have to say your soon-to-be-step-brother is very hot" He said, looking to the front trying not to look at the narrowed eyes, Finn was giving him, but after seconds the taller man dropped it, bit still giving him some glances.

"Yeah, my Kurt is pretty hot I guess" He replied and before Maxxie could ask an explanation for his behavior he quickly started talking about everything in school not even leaving the smallest detail aside.

"Jealousy is quite lovely" Muttered Cassie while rolling her eyes and continued behind the two guys.

Once the tour was over, Michelle was all over Kurt with her hand caressing his arm. Michelle was about to ask him something more about him, but before she could get a word out of her mouth, he was pushed and embraced by Finn who started talking non stop about Maxxie and how cool he was. Michelle turned her head to find Maxxie quite amused.

"...and like he's pretty cool and he heard like about the baby and like he also was confused about the bathtub stuff and that made me think it made him much cooler because of..." Michelle stared confused as the smaller boy looked at the blond with an appreciative glance, and Maxxie just nodded in response, blushing hard. However after some minutes or so, Finn changed the subject abruptly and Kurt smiled.

"Okay, okay, hold on your horses, Cowboy, we'll talk about getting you Sour-Patch later, by now, well we're in front of the principal's office, if you need anything, be sure to ask whoever in the glee club and we'll gladly help you put" He and Finn gave his goodbyes and Cassie couldn't help but notice the way Finn's hand traveled up and down Kurt's arm.

 _God bless such obliviousness_ , she thought.

Everyone looked at each other and started bombarding Maxxie with questions about if he was able to recollect some information on the boy, however the moment was interrupted by a fast-dressed Chris who walked past them and stopped right in front of them, his pants wet.

"Best. Blowjob. Ever."


End file.
